love, school and magic
by XxXRebelYellXxX
Summary: ashley is a pupil at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry in her final year and draco is her new potions teacher. i'm bad at summerys, but please read and review. two o.c's. might change it to an M. persephone is all my friend jades idea!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Ashley's POV

Platform 9 ¾ was busy as I hugged my parents and left them to get onto the Hogwarts express. It is my final year at Hogwarts, and I have been made head girl this year along with James potter. I walked through the train until I came to the compartment where my friends sat, they were called, Jinxx, well that is his nickname his real name is Jeremy Fergusson, Ashley Purdy, we have the same name which is why he is referred to as Ash and I am referred to as Ashley, Jake Pitts, CC, again that is his nickname his real name is Christian coma, Andy biersack, Sammi, Jinxx's girlfriend, and Ella, Jake's girlfriend. I opened the door and sat next to Andy.

"Andy, what the hell happened to your nose!" I screamed as soon as I sat down.

"Some girl punched me when I was gonna help her cause she looked lost, I then tried to heal it but it didn't work." He said; healing is his weakest area in magic; luckily I am quite good at it.

"Oh come here." I said to him. I pulled out my wand and healed his nose. "There much better."

I am a 16 year old muggle-born with black hair which is dip-dyed yellow, my favourite colour. I have large green doe eyes, with long lashes. I'm thin, but curvy. I am wearing fishnet tights and gloves, and black and yellow, knee high converse; I will forever be a hufflepuff. I'm also wearing a tight short black skirt and an oversized black and yellow striped of the shoulder jumper, with a black strappy top underneath.

The train ride there seemed to get shorter every year, and soon enough it was announced that we would be arriving in 10 minutes. I stood up and told my friends that I was going to get changed into my school uniform. I kept my skirt, tights, gloves and shoes on, and changed into my shirt and robes and put my hufflepuff tie on. By the time I got back to my friends it was time to get off the train. I grabbed my suitcase, and shrunk it down; it already had a spell on it that made it lighter for me, so there was no need for that, and shoved it into my pocket. I stepped off of the train and got into a boat, to take me across the lake and into the castle.

Entering the castle, I sighed, glad to be back. After saying bye to my friends and telling them that I will meet them in the great hall for dinner, I made my way up the stairs to my new dorm, and whispered the password, which was beautiful teapots in parseltounge, yes, I can speak parseltounge, to the portrait of Dumbledore, the previous headmaster, who was the one who came up with the password.

I fell in love with the heads dorm; it was decked out in black and cream. Cream carpets and black sofas facing a large fireplace, with black curtains on the windows. Scattered around the room where red and yellow cushions. There were two doors, one on either side of the room. The one on the left side was charmed to say 'James' in red writing and the one on the right was charmed to say 'Ashley' in yellow writing. Walking to the door that said my name on it, I entered what I presumed was my bedroom, and came to a room that I instantly fell in love with. Everything was in black and yellow. There was a large queen sized four poster bed with black pillows and a yellow duvet. The canopy was black and black curtains hung down to the floor, they were tied back at the moment. The wall paper was striped black and yellow with the odd hufflepuff house crest dotted here and there. The rest of the furniture in the room was black, there was a small bed side table and a large set of draws, there was also some double doors, that when opened revealed a rather large walk in wardrobe. Finally I turned to a black door, opened it and inside was a large on suite bathroom; the walls were tiled in white and the floor in black. There was a shower in the corner with 3 heads, and a glass door. I walked out of the bathroom and into the common room where I noticed the time and decided to make my way to the great hall for dinner and to meet my friends.

Draco's POV

Ok, so I will admit I'm slightly nervous, I am never nervous. Not long ago, slughorn, the old potions professor had retired, for good this time. And since Hermione granger, now weasley couldn't take the job because she had already worked her way up high in the ministry of magic and didn't want to quit her job there, it had been offered to me, and of course I took it, as I hated my job at the ministry. To be honest I only want to teach so that I can tell people off I don't like and take away house points as it sounds like fun, snape obviously enjoyed it.

I was sat at the head table in my new place as potions teacher and head of slytherin. It felt weird, different in a good way; I feel more superior sitting at the head table than I did on the slytherin table.

The students started to trickle in and sit down at their tables. After everyone was in and seated professor McGonagall, started the sorting ceremony. Not long after, everyone had been put into their houses, and she started the beginning of term announcements which included me being announced as the new potions professor.

"And finally" McGonagall started, a smile on her face, "We have a new potions professor, Mr Malfoy" she gestured her hand towards me and I stood up and nodded my head in a polite manner at her. A few gasps where heard around the room, some obviously knew that I was a former death-eater. I slowly sat down, and my eyes automatically scanned the room to find out where the gasps came from, and that's when I saw her, the most beautiful girl, chatting amongst her friends. My heart started to beat slightly faster against my ribcage and I felt a fluttering feeling in the pit of my stomach, I have never felt like this before. I put the feeling aside, but it remained there, and I kept my eyes locked on hers, a lovely green colour.

Finally the food was bought out and everyone began to eat, while I just sat there and stared. The delicious aroma soon got to me and I heard my stomach growl, so I began to tuck into my food, as always it was amazing. When everyone had, had their fill the desserts came out, but I just picked up a green apple and excused myself from the table.

So that's the end of the prologue, let me know what you think. I would be grateful for any ideas you are willing to offer. I'm gonna add another O.C in the next chapter so it might not have much to do with Draco or Ashley, but she is very important to the story.

Love you all

Charlotte xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Persephone's POV

Late again, 9 ¾, was that the station? Heck, I can't remember. I fumbled my cases one hand to the other, wondering how on earth I was gonna mess up this time. From afar I observed a girl with black hair with yellow tips board the train, so I follow her, hoping to god she knew more than me what she was doing. It was the last year for the other witches and wizards my age but the first year for me.

With no-one in my care home knowing what Hogwarts was never mind if I was a witch or not, things where generally quite confusing. I only got here by gut instinct and tailing after a few other teens who spoke extremely unguardedly about the mystery school I was meant to attend years back.

My carers always knew I was different to the rest of the kids, I lifted things without touching them and made things disappear. I was always lonely and never had any friends, so I just kept on thinking to myself that this is a new start for me, hopefully there will be people like me there and I will actually have friends this time.

The train bell clanging told me I'd have to find a place on the train or miss my last chance at the only clue to my past. Clenching my fist I felt a hand clamp onto my shoulder, making my fist fly towards whoever's face who owned that hand in pure panic and unbridled stress of the feelings I was receiving now. My knuckles connected with his nose with a sickening crunch as he toppled sideways and a few other teens watched me gobsmacked at what I had done, well I didn't know who the heck this guy was! So as cool as I could under the quizzical eyes of my future peers, it didn't help that I was wearing a corseted hell bunny dress with a black and red tartan skirt, and black knee high new rocks, so I scurried onto the train, hoping that nothing more would happen. As I sat down in a carriage by myself I thought of all the possible things I had to avoid doing so the train wouldn't explode in a spontaneous combustion. Luckily I just fell asleep against the window, meagre one bag absolutely jammed up with blue banana merchandise hugged to my chest and an odd excitement burning in the air. My adventure was finally starting.

About 3 hours later I woke up in the middle of an awesome dream, and saw people walking around outside my carriage, but they were now in their school uniform so I took this as a sign that I needed to get mine on, ok so maybe wasn't going to put on all of my uniform, I kept my hell bunny dress on and put my shirt on over the top, I had no clue as to what house I was in yet so I had to wear the first year tie and robes, then apparently they would magically change into my house colours or something like that. Hell, I don't know.

The train came to a stop and everyone started to pile out of the train, and I followed them, pushing people on my way. Finally I came to the train doors and followed everyone to boats on the lake; in the distance I could see a huge castle, so that must be Hogwarts. Oh crap, we have to go in boats, I have terrible sea sickness. I slowly got into one, then out of the corner of my eye I saw the tallest person ever covered in black and brown, looking so jolly, and I broke out into manic laughing, everyone around me staring. My laughter slowly died down and the boats started to move across the lake, my sea sickness starting back up, I could feel myself going green.

We finally reached the other side of the lake, gladly I never threw up. Wondering through the doors of the great castle I was blown away with the beauty of it, it was so simple yet so amazing at the same time. After wondering around in a day dream, some random lady came up to me in a green cloak and hat, a proper witches hat, I was so tempted to reach out and try it on, but I refrained from doing so I didn't want to fuck things up on my first day here, I'll save that for tomorrow.

"You must be Persephone Seshrv." She said in such a patronizing voice that made me want to slap her across the face. "I'm professor McGonagall, the head mistress." Again with that voice she acts like I'm one of the fucking first years, bitch.

"Yes, I'm Persephone, but please call me Seph." I said back to her in the same stupid voice. "And if you ever talk to me in that voice again I will personally make your life a living hell."

"Excuse me!" she said and walked away. Hmmm I don't think she likes me, one down at least fifty more to go. So much for not fucking things up.

I followed the first years into a room, to wait for the sorting ceremony thing. Me being 16 and them only 11, I was significantly taller than them.

"Hi" I said to a boy standing next to me over enthusiastically. "What's your name, I'm Seph."

"Uh, hi, I'm Danny, why are you here and not in your house already? You look like a last year."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh ok, what house are you hoping to be in?"

"What houses are there, I hadn't even heard about Hogwarts 2 weeks ago."

"Well, there is Gryffindor, they are brave bold and outgoing, then there is ravenclaw, they are wise and usually the smartest out of all of the houses." That one did not sound fun at all. "Then there is hufflepuff, they are extremely loyal to their friends and always think of others before their selves, and finally there is slytherin, they are sly, cunning and evil."

"Well slytherin sounds fun, but I'm probably more of a hufflepuff, what house do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor!"

"AWESOME!" I said a bit too loud.

The doors opened and we were lead through into a massive hall, where everyone else was sitting. They were all staring at me, why are they staring? Oh right I'm the tallest, supposed to be in my last year, and have ice blonde hair with black coontails, with a neon green bandana on. I looked around the room as I walked up the centre to the front. I could not believe what I saw on one of the tables, no fucking way, its black veil brides!

"Oh my god, its black veil brides!" I screamed stopping half way there. They turned around to look at me, and Andy seemed to scowl at me, I wonder why. The rest of them grinning at me, especially Ashley, who had one of his Purdy grins on. I giggled slightly and carried on walking. Finally I reached the front, and the students names were read out in alphabetical order.

"Persephone Seshrv." I walked almost skipped to the curious looking hat at the front, and put it on.

"Hmmmm." It said woah it can talk, awesome. "HUFFLEPUFF" it shouted out, I walked to the table that started to cheer realising that was the one Andy was sitting at; I skipped over and sat next to him.

"Hai." I said to him. "I'm Persephone, otherwise known as Seph, I'm a massive fan"

"Uh hi, hey aren't you the girl who punched me in the nose?"

"Oops, that was you? Well it doesn't appear to be broken."

"That's coz Ashley fixed it." He motioned to the black haired girl sitting next to him; she was the one that I followed onto the train.

"But that's Ashley" I pointed at Ashley who was sitting across from me.

"Yeah, I know but we call him Ash and her Ashley." Pointing to each one as he said their names.

"Oh, that sounds rather confuzling." I said with a confused look on my face. I couldn't hold back anymore, I had to. I reached up to Andy's hair and stroked it. "Prettyful."

"Uh, ok." He said turning to face the others, as food magically appeared on the table.

So there is the second chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it. As I said before she is going to play a very important part in my fanfic, and black veil brides are in there just coz they are awesome, I recommend them, go listen to BVB my little minions!

Anyway please review!

Love you all

Charlotte xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ashley's POV

The next day arrived quickly, and my first lesson is potions, with the Gryffindor's. I made my way to the dungeons and into my classroom. I sat down next to Andy, who got there before me. After a while the chatter died down as the new potions teacher, professor Malfoy, walked in the room. As he made eye contact with me, I felt a weird fluttering feeling in the pit of my stomach, the same as last night in the great hall. It went as fast as it came so I pushed it to the back of my mind as sir started to talk. He explained the task and I made my way to the ingredients cupboard to get the needed ingredients.

I started work on the potion, but I couldn't help but glance at the front of the classroom where sir was sitting at his desk, legs propped up on it, sexy blonde hair falling in front of his sparkling grey eyes.

"Um, Ashley" Andy spoke trying to get my attention.

"mmhmmm." He waved his hands in front of my face still failing to get my attention, it wasn't until a loud explosion erupted from my cauldron, did I snap out of my daze and realise why Andy had been trying to get my attention.

"Oh, shit." I swore, everyone gaping at me, apart from Seph, was that her name? Who was laughing. I hid behind my hair in embarrassment.

"Miss Felton, 20 points from hufflepuff for swearing, and detention for blowing up your cauldron, meet me here after dinner." He boomed at me.

"Yes, sir." I grumbled.

When potions was over, I had defence against the dark arts, then lunch. Finally it was the end of the day and I made my way towards the great hall for dinner. I finished early and spotted professor Malfoy still eating at the head table, so I made my way up to the heads dorm to get changed before detention. I put on a pair of my black jeans and my white strappy black veil brides top, how could I not like my best friend's band, and my black high tops. I made my way down to the dungeons, towards my potions class for detention.

I opened the door when I arrived and sat on one of the desks.

"Ah, Miss Felton, so glad you could make it." Sir said, with his signature smirk gracing his face, strolling into the classroom. He too had, had the idea to get changed; it was too warm to sit around in work/school clothes. He wore black jeans and a black shirt that was tight enough to show off his well-defined muscles, and I couldn't help but stare, he just looked so fucking sexy.

"So, what are you going to make me do?" I asked.

"I want you to help me rearrange and tidy out the ingredients cupboard."

"Is that it?" I asked unimpressed with the punishment.

"Yes."

"Well, ok then." Hopping off the desk and walking over to the cupboard, I started to pull things out of it and put them on the floor next to me. "Are you going to help me or not." I said after a while of sir standing and watching me.

"Uh, yeah sure." He walked over to me and knelt on the floor in front of the cupboard.

Draco's POV

After a while everything had been pulled out of it and we were chucking away ingredients that had gone off and couldn't be used any more.

It had been quite for a while so I decided to break it and talk.

"So, who are black veil brides?"

"They are my best friend's band, you know Andy biersack, I sat next to him today in class." Ashley answered.

"Ok, so what sort of music do they play?"

"Rock."

"Uh, ok." I said having no clue as to what that was. Deciding that the conversation was not working, we went back to silence.

After we had finished throwing all of the ingredients that where not needed away, we started to put everything back where it belonged.

We were both putting something away, when our skin touched, I felt a jolt of electricity travel up my arm and straight to my heart, and she seemed to feel it too. The fluttering feeling started up again, my heart started to beat faster, and my breathing sped up. I turned to face her, as she turned to face me, her breathing quick. They were so close I could see every imperfection in her skin, and every fleck of grey, brown and blue in her perfect green eyes. Her chest heaved up and down as they inched closer, my tongue darting out to lick my lips in anticipation for what was about to come. Just as my lips brushed against Ashley's, a loud clattering noise and some squealing and laughing came from the corridor, making the us realise what we were doing. I instantly pulled away from Ashley, the moment gone.

"I better go see what is happening out there." I said, disappointed that I didn't get to kiss her properly.

"Oh, ok, I'll just finish putting this stuff away and then I'll leave."

"Ok." I got up and left the room.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked the three students messing around in the corridor.

Snakes and rats where crawling all over the floor, it seems as though the cupboard had been bewitched, so that when opened they would come out. Two slytherin boys were laughing as a girl from ravenclaw stood screeching at the top of her lungs.

"50 points from slytherin, will you shut up, you should all be in your dorms, so I will take another 20 points from slytherin and 10 from ravenclaw." I was a particularly nasty mood now.

"But, sir." One of the boys started complaining.

"No buts, now off to your dorms unless you want more points taken from your house."

"Fine." They left grumbling.

I got rid of the creatures still slithering out of the cupboard and took the enchantment off. I checked my classroom and Ashley seemed to have left, so I made my way to my dorm. When I reached the portrait that lead to it, I muttered the password and stepped through. I started to unbutton my shirt on the way to my room as I had decided to get in bed and think about what happened in my classroom.

_What happened in the classroom can't happen again._ I thought when I had finally gotten into bed. _It puts my job at risk; I don't want to lose it over some 16 year old hufflepuff, do I? Of course I don't._ After a lot of debating with myself, I finally came to a decision; I couldn't let anything like that happen again, even though I knew that we had some sort of feelings toward each other. I drifted off to sleep soon after, with a slight smile on my face at the memory of our kiss.

So there is the first chapter, let me know what you think. I'll gladly accept any ideas of what could happen next.

Love you all

Charlotte xx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ashley's POV

I woke up early the next morning, thinking about what happened in the potions classroom, at first I thought it was just a dream but as the memory's started to come back, I realised it had really felt my lips tingle where his had brushed against them. With a grin on my face I hopped out of bed and walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out the clothes I needed for today, laying them on my bed do I could go take shower. Letting the hot water pour over my head, I sighed and started to wash my hair and body. I was soon finished, so I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around me, I used a drying spell on my hair so that it hung in place and making my fringe curl slightly so that it was a proper full fringe and didn't split in the middle. I walked out of my bathroom and back into my room to put my uniform on. When I was finally ready I walked out into the common room, my smile now bigger.

James was sitting on the sofa; he looked up at me and smiled.

"You seem rather happy today." He stated.

"Yeah, I suppose I'm just in a good mood." I replied smiling at him. "Well I'm going to get some breakfast, see ya."

"Ok, bye." James waved as I walked out of them room. Waving to the fat fryer as I passed him in the corridor outside of the great hall, I entered taking my place at the hufflepuff table, waiting for one of my friends to join me. I picked up some toast and started eating it. My eyes drifted around the room as I chomped on my food and they came to rest on professor Malfoy at the heads table eating a green apple, ungh apples have never looked sexier. His head turned and our eyes met his sparkling silver ones on my green ones. Realising I was staring I hid behind my hair as I felt a blush creep up onto my face. I saw him chuckle and carry on eating his apple as Andy and CC joined me, the rest must still be in bed, lazy arses.

"Hey how are you today?" CC asked.

"Happy!" I said with a massive grin on my face.

"Good." He replied.

Finally the rest of the band joined us and soon all the food in front of us had vanished. I saw Seph strut down the middle of the tables drinking something out of a black can. She saw us, waved and came to sit in between Andy and I, a large grin on her face, I now realised she was drinking monster, a muggle drink.

"Hai guys!" she greeted rather loudly, it caused the few people sitting close to stare.

"Hey." We all replied in unison.

"Rape, rape, rape.2 she said poking Andy on each word, then going into a conversation with him about the band. I went back to my staring, my eyes locking with professor Malfoy's again.

"You fancy him don't you!" Seph said making me jump slightly.

"N-no, what makes you think that." I scoffed.

"Well considering the way you look at him and the way he looks back at you, I would say you have a thing for each other." She stated rather proudly.

"Fine, I kind of do, but don't tell anyone or we will get into trouble!"

"I knew it!" she exclaimed jumping off of her seat slightly, and yet again causing people to stare.

"Please promise you won't tell anyone?" it was more of a question than a statement, because she is the only one that knew about us.

"I promise."

"Good, I'm going to make my way to potions now see you there Seph, bye guys."

"'kay bye." Seph waved.

I got up and grabbed my bag by my feet and made my way down to the dungeons.

I was almost there when I felt a hand snake around my waist, I reached for my wand as I sucked in a breath getting ready to scream, another hand went up to cover my mouth to stop me from doing so.

"Shhhhhh!" my capturer hissed. He spun me around and I came face to face with professor Malfoy. My heat beat started to slow but picked up again as I looked into his eyes.

"Sir I-." I started but was interrupted.

"Please call me Draco, Ashley."

"Ok, Draco, what are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok, shall we talk in the classroom?"

"Yes." We walked to the classroom and I hopped onto a desk as he leaned against his in front of me.

"Listen Ashley, what happened yesterday can't ever happen again, if someone had caught us then I would have lost my job and I don't want that to happen, ok?"

"I was afraid you would say that." I said my voice hoarse, and tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry but my job is important to me." He said pushing away from his desk and walking over to me. He enveloped me in a hug and I broke into a sob on his shoulder, sometimes I really hate being a girl.

"Shhhhhh, don't cry, I didn't mean it in that way, Shhhhhh." He whispered his hot breath on my neck. My sob's slowly subsided and I lifted my head up and giggled slightly, his shoulder was slightly damp, so I whispered a drying charm.

"Sorry about that." I mentally scolded myself for breaking down in front of him.

"It's ok; you're pretty good at wand less magic aren't you?"

"Yeah, I suppose." I turned my head away blushing slightly and saw a flash of black speed past the door and a face peep out from the side of it, James potter was watching us.

I suddenly became aware of how close we were, his arms were around my waist and mine around his neck. My hair was all fuzzed up and it looks like we have just had a very heated kissing session.

"Ummm, Draco?"

"Mmmmhmmmm."

"Remember how you said that you don't want to lose your job?"

"Yeah."

"Well…" I gestured between us and he broke away immediately and I missed the contact instantly. I sat down as he let the class in. I smiled to Seph as she sat next to me. She sent a large grin my way that said 'I know what you've been doing.'

Draco explained the task and we set off to work.

"How come you were in here already then?" Seph asked already knowing half of the story.

"I think you know." I replied putting ingredients into my cauldron.

"I know you were talking to sir, and by the looks of your hair and the way you are blushing, you were snogging him."

"I wasn't actually, I was crying and he was hugging me. James fucking potter saw and now he is going to take this the wrong way and tell everyone."

"That's because he is a git, why were you crying Hun?"

"Well yesterday in my detention, we almost kissed and he was telling me that it can never happen again."

"Well if he never wants it to happen again then why was he hugging you? He is kind of sending you mixed signals isn't he!"

"I know, but he was just trying to do it to comfort me, I suppose. Can we stop talking about it now, it's making me uncomfortable!"

"Yeah, sure."

I carried on with my potion and watched Draco out of the corner of my eye.

Suddenly I heard a loud kaboom from next to me, I turned to look at Seph, whose face had turned black and the front of her hair was sticking up every which way, and broke out into a laugh. She looked at me, miffed at what had just happened.

"That was fucking awesome!" she screamed so that the whole class could hear. Some broke out into laughter along with me, mainly Andy, Ash, CC, Jinxx, and Jake, while the rest gaped. "I want to do it again!"

"What did you do exactly?" I asked once my laughter had died down.

"I put monster in it!" she giggled.

"Persephone!" Draco bellowed. "Give me all of that monster stuff you have!"

"No fucking way!" she screamed right back at him.

"NOW!"

"Fine." She grumbled. She gave him the can in her hand and picked up her bag and poured the contents out onto the table, it was all practically monster.

"Thank you, I want to see you here later for detention and I'm taking 50 points from hufflepuff." All the hufflepuff's grumbled. "Shut up." He told them. "I want you to go wash your face now."

"Fine." She picked up her bag and stormed out of the room. It was at that point I noticed James wasn't in the classroom either.

Persephone's POV

Today is hell, I am sure of it. I've never been quite this angry over petty crap like this. My problem? James potter. His dad is visiting Hogwarts and apparently he is a major part of all magic's history, and should be treated with great respect, blah, blah, blah, blah. All I know for sure is that for some reason James takes this as a hint that he can act like a prize-snobbish-twat and boss everyone around just to prove to his git father that he is worthy of being head boy.

I walked down the corridors, skiving from potions because all of my monster energy drinks had been taken off of me from what happened earlier, apparently what sir meant by 'it's a lethal substance don't mess with it' wasn't 'if you water it down with monster it should be fine'. I was already in a bad mood because Andy didn't seem to get all of the hints that I've dropped him. C'mon if I didn't like you I wouldn't get CC to help me stalk you down the corridors firing marshmallows at you and yelling "ATTACK!" every time you weren't looking… okay, well, maybe I would. BUT, I wouldn't be currently writing a poem for you! So far I've got: Roses are red, Grasses are green, I want you in my bed, If you get what I mean!

Just as a small promise of a smile rose on my face at the thought of Andy in my bed, completely getting what I meant, I saw James come round the corner. My glare returned. _Why can't you just goof and die in a hole? _I thought as he approached, playing on being severely shocked at my truancy.

"Persephone Seshrv? What are you doing out of lesson?"

My look of bitter contempt trained on his smarmy frame, I folded my arms over my chest defiantly.

"Herding leprechauns, what does it look like? Besides, I could ask you the same question."

A flame danced in his eyes.

"I'm escorting my dad around the school, and do you know how much trouble I could get you in for truancy and cheek?"

"I don't know, nor do I care." I sighed easily, looking past him and frowning. "Not to disappoint you James, but I think you may have bored your dad to death and accidentally left him in one of the corridors."

"How dare you! For your information he's just in the toilets."

"Don't. I know you're the product of his bowel movements, but I don't want any more of you lot on my back every three seconds."

I could see James bristle but an evil smile came to his face, which really confused me. He looked to my wildly styled and coloured hair and my fists clenched as I realized what he was about to say.

"Hmmm, well I certainly don't think those colours are uniform…"

That was it. Before I could think twice my leg swung round and delivered a shocking, even to me, kick that connected to James' chest and sent him flying back before hitting the floor. Heart pounding and rage raging, I stormed over to him ready to tear his head off just as his dad rounded the corner, eyes wide and mouth open in shock, he rushed towards James and tried to help him up.  
"James! What happened?" he babbled as James weakly sat up and spat some blood into his hand before shakily pointing at me. His father's glare was almost as powerful as mine as he towered over me.

"YOU ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE! FIGHTING IS NOT PERMITTED IN SCHOOL! WHEN YOUR TEACHER'S FIND OUT ABOUT THIS-" then he was cut off mid rant with my fist smashing into his face. He stumbled, a little taken a back at my temper as James watched me in fear. This was my chance to say what I really thought of them both.

"YOUR NOSE IS RED, THE SKY IS BLUE, I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF THIS DOESN'T RHYME, ALL THE SAME FUCK YOU!" I screamed the last bit in my best and loudest scream voice, before running as fast as my legs would allow down corridor after corridor, before finding the girls toilets and running inside. Locking myself in a cubicle and climbing onto the odd wall that separates the toilets and sitting on it with the small but definite amount of agility I had, as I tried to imagine how many detentions I'd get for this… then I realizes I was more likely to get excluded or killed… I shuddered a little closing my eyes and leaning my head back on the wall. I forced my thoughts back to Andy and soon felt myself feeling distinctly warmer and smiling. Things would work out. They always did.

I soon heard my stomach grumble and checking my watch; I realized it was way past lunch time; maybe I could persuade the house elves to give me some food. I hopped down from the wall and made my way to the door. I decided it was safe to come out, so I opened the door checking for teachers. Giving myself the all clear I made my way to the kitchens, I know where they are because they are next to my common room, if they weren't it would take me the next two hours to find them. Finally getting there, one of the house elves appeared in front of me with a sickening crack.

"What can Pixie do for miss?" it asked, talking a bit like yoda.

"Please Pixie, call me Seph."

"But Pixie prefers to call miss, miss."

"Please don't call me that." I said through my teeth.

"If miss insists."

"Thank you Pixie, now, I was wondering if you could get me a sandwich, I missed lunch you see."

"Right away … Seph." She said with uncertainty, then disapperated with another sickening crack and I turned to sit on a nearby chair. Finally the silence was broken and Pixie was back with my sandwich.

"Thank you Pixie." I said politely tucking into my food and moaning slightly, I didn't think I was that hungry.

"If Seph doesn't mind Pixie asking, why is not Seph in class?"

"Oh I-, you see-, I went to the toilet and I missed lunch so I came here for some food before I went back." I hoped she would believe me.

"That seems ok, but Pixie thinks Seph should hurry up and get back to class."

"Yes, I guess you are right." I sighed, finishing my food and standing up. "Thank you for the lovely sandwich Pixie." I called back as I walked away. I wasn't going to go to my lesson that was for sure. I crept out of the kitchens checking for teachers, and jogged the short distance to the common room, crawling through the port hole and sighing.

It was so quiet, I decided to go get changed as my uniform was bugging me. Skipping slightly to my room, I opened to door and walked into the bathroom, pulling my uniform off and turning on the shower, I stepped in. When I was finished I pulled a towel around my body and went into my room to dry my hair. I went to my suitcase at the foot of my bed and pulled out my white and black BVB band tee, ripped neon green skinny jeans and black fishnets to go underneath, and my underwear. I put them on and puffed up my hair a bit. I walked over to the other side off my bed to pull my new rocks on and walked back into the bathroom to pick up my stuff, and chucked them on my bed, knowing I will have to put my robes on to go down to dinner in.

I walked back down into the common room and collapsed on the sofa. I soon drifted off and my thoughts went to Andy. Now I would tell you about the dream I had but I think it would be slightly disturbing.

Hi guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, please don't eat me. I've been having exams at school so I have been revising for them. This chapter is about three times as long as the rest, so it should make up for it.

Love you all

Charlotte xx


End file.
